Pier 69 (mission)
Pier 69 is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson from Cesar Vialpando from a rooftop across from Pier 69 in Esplanade North, San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission After finding out of the next meet between Big Smoke's lieutenant Ryder and the Loco Syndicate through killing Jizzy B., Carl calls Cesar to inform him of this. After him and Cesar meet up on a rooftop across from Pier 69. When Carl gets there Cesar hands him a sniper rifle to gun down the San Fierro Rifa taking guard over the pier. Carl successfully does so before all the Triads are killed. T-Bone shows up a little while after, and so does Ryder. The last to show up is Toreno who arrives by helicopter. Instead of taking them down by surprise attack, everyone gets alerted as Toreno sees the bodies on the rooftops. The two then fight their way through the Pier until they confront T-Bone. The two gun him down, then Carl begins to chase after Ryder. Ryder attempts to escape by a boat, but Carl manages to kill him in a brief chase. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go upstairs and meet Cesar *Clear the roof so that the Triads can proceed *Find and kill T-Bone *Jump into the water and swim after Ryder *Get in the boat *Kill Ryder. You can do a drive-by on his boat Reward *The reward for completing this is $15000, and increased respect. The mission Toreno's Last Flight is also unlocked. Gallery Pier69mission-GTASA2.jpg|The San Fierro Triads preparing to attack Pier 69. Pier69mission-GTASA3.jpg|Carl using a sniper rifle to kill members of the San Fierro Rifa, whilst the San Fierro Triads attack them on the roof. Pier69mission-GTASA4.jpg|T-Bone Mendez and Ryder meet at the end of Pier 69, with guards from the San Fierro Rifa and Ballas Pier69mission-GTASA5.jpg|Carl and Cesar killing T-Bone Mendez. Pier69mission-GTASA6.jpg|Carl chasing and attempting to kill Ryder. GunsOfRyder-GTASA.PNG|Carl and Cesar killing Ryder in the beta. This here is actually a mod. Deaths *T-Bone Mendez - Killed by Carl and Cesar to disband the Loco Syndicate. *Ryder - Killed by Carl for betraying the Grove Street Families and joining the Ballas.﻿ Tips and tricks *Instead going through the middle of the pier and killing the Ballas and Rifas, you can utilize the small alleyway in the left (where the Pizza restaurant is), coming directly in T-Bone. *It is possible to access the roof via the same entrance the Triads used, you'll encounter fewer gunmen this way and you can snipe T-Bone, inflicting minimal damage from his AK-47. *It is possible to kill Ryder with a sniper rifle from the pier. Or, if you have a rocket launcher, you can shoot one of the boats when Ryder is close to it, and he will most likely die in the explosion. *Be careful while performing a drive-by on Ryder's boat; when his boat catches on fire, stay back so you don't get caught in the explosion. *While you cannot gain a wanted level during the mission, you can after the mission, so be sure not to drive too close to any locked areas after killing Ryder. *Just remember there is a Pizza Restaurant near-by. If the player gets too whacked and is seriously hurt, bail and enter the restaurant to get some pizza in order to recover some health back. Trivia *Originally, it was going to be Ryder who gets killed on the pier, and T-Bone who swims to the boat. The game contains unused audio files that prove this. *Whichever submachine gun the player has in their inventory is the one that Carl uses in the cutscene when he and Cesar kill T-Bone. He fires off 5 bullets, even if the clip has less than 5 bullets remaining. **If the player doesn't have any submachine gun in their inventory, then Carl will use a Tec-9 in the cutscene (like Cesar), and he will be able to use it afterwards. *If the player already has a sniper rifle in their inventory before the mission, they will receive more ammunition from Cesar. *Cesar's attack won't inflict damage on enemies. *During the sniper rifle shooting sequence, if the player does really well and none of the Triads are killed in the sequence, CJ will admire his work by saying, "Man! My busting was tight!" before going down to on the ground to start the next part of the mission. *Ryder's Picador still spawns in the driveway of his house even after the events of this mission. Glitches *If you beach Ryder's boat, he will keep operating it in vain until you board it. *If you blow up both boats, Ryder will swim to the small island nearby and stand still. Strangely, he will not react even if you beat him to death with melee weapons. *If you board Ryder's boat during the chase, he will bail out and drown. Walkthrough A video walkthrough is below, or text walkthrough can be found here. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions